The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Plum Crazy’, identified as 30769-0 originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new and cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant in September 2000.
The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as G69D2 and the male parent is the unpatented variety ‘Cyblis’.
The new variety ‘Plum Crazy’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.